


奥丁森先生，请你来学校一趟

by microwave



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwave/pseuds/microwave
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 2





	奥丁森先生，请你来学校一趟

奥丁森先生，请您来一下学校。

这话可不常听见啊。

你和索尔·奥丁森结婚许多年了，有两个孩子。

长子莫迪，八岁，喜欢运动，令人头疼的小恶魔。

次女斯露德，七岁，懂事省心，父母的小公主，传说中的别人家的孩子。

一般来说孩子们学校里的是都是你在处理的，毕竟他们的爸爸是复仇者的一员，整天忙着拯救世界（或者没有）。

这几个月你被派到亚洲去出差，于是有史以来第一次，你不得不把俩孩子丢给了索尔。

你的确是很担心。但是莫迪和斯露德两个小天使都拍胸脯保证会照顾好老爹，你才带着不确定上了飞机。

没错，比起俩小孩，你更不放心的是索尔这个大孩子。

索尔很不高兴你这么想，堂堂雷霆之神会搞不定两个小豆丁吗？

这不他正摩拳擦掌地准备大显身手，就接到了学校老师的电话，于是匆匆赶到学校去了。

他这么大的个子，缩在了教导员办公室的椅子上，准备听教导员麦琪小姐怎么说。

“是这样，莫迪有些问题。”她扶了一下眼镜，想表现得更严肃一点。

索尔像世界上所有父亲一样，丢出的第一反应是：“怎么可能呢？！”

“他和他的好朋友约翰打了一架。”麦琪小姐说。

“噢。”索尔看起来认真了起来，他坐直了身体，把胳膊交叠放在了办公桌上，问道：“那莫迪打赢了吗？”

麦琪小姐露出了疑问的表情，但还是回答了：“他把小约翰打得满学校跑。”

“Yes！”索尔像看到支持的球队进球一样兴奋地跳了起来，“不愧是我儿子！”

“奥丁森先生！”麦琪小姐像看疯子一样瞪了一眼快站到椅子上去的索尔。

“不好意思。”索尔意识到自己的反应好像不太正确，赶紧坐回去，摸摸了鼻子。

麦琪小姐按了下手上的遥控器，旁边的显示器上开始播放起了监控录像带。

录像带的画质不太清晰，但依然可以看到，下课铃声一响，有一个金发的小子立即蹿出了教室，直接奔着走廊上另一个个子也不小的男孩而去，一巴掌把他打趴到了地上。

被打的男孩鼻血都流出来了，一脸惊恐地爬了起来，紧接着就看着莫迪又冲过来，他赶紧拔腿就跑。

两个男孩就这样你追我赶地跑了半个学校，才被其他老师同学拦了下来。

“您怎么想，奥丁森先生？”麦琪小姐问道。

“这出手真是准又狠，有我的样子。”索尔摸着下巴评价道。

麦琪小姐扶额。“算了，您把莫迪领回去吧，让您夫人来处理这件事。”

我自己搞得定。开玩笑，这种事哪里需要麻烦老婆大人。索尔心想。

“所以，你为什么打约翰？”索尔问儿子。

莫迪一副不愿意配合的样子，“就让这件事过去吧。”

这哪行呢？这不麦琪小姐还指望着他们登门道个歉，好解决这件事来着。

索尔领着儿子，上了小约翰家的门。

门铃响过之后，是小约翰本人开的门。可怜的小男孩看到门外的金发父子，还反射性地流露出了一丝恐惧。

“你家长在吗？”索尔问道。

小约翰摇摇头。

“行吧。莫迪，快给小约翰道个歉。”索尔按着儿子倔强的脑袋，说道。

这时，约翰家的屋里跑出另一个人。那是一个与两个男孩年龄相仿的小姑娘，她好奇地叫着约翰的名字，过来查看状况。

看到那个女孩，莫迪像是受了什么刺激一样，突然又跳起来，扑上去用头撞倒了约翰，还一边骂道：“你这个狗娘养的东西。”

“莫迪，快停下！！”女孩也冲上来拉架了。

“嘿，小子，不许说粗话。”索尔轻轻松松就拽住了儿子，把他拖到了身后。

这时索尔也认出了那个小女孩。女孩名字叫玛丽，去年经常跑来和自家儿子一起玩。

做父亲的眯起了眼睛，察觉到了这三个孩子间诡异的气氛，于是断定这里不宜久留。

“实在对不住了，我们改天再来道歉啊。”索尔一边说一边拎起儿子的衣领就要拉走他。

“您可别来了！”小约翰在他们身后哭唧唧地说道。

回到家之后，索尔决定进行一次严肃的父子谈话。

“那个小约翰，抢了你女朋友？”索尔大胆地判断。

“别问了，我不想说。”莫迪说着就跑上了楼，把自己锁进了房间里。

嚯，这孩子真是越来越不好管教了哈？

索尔决定换一种策略。

斯露德一放学回家，就看到父亲坐在沙发上，一脸“我要跟你谈谈”。她不得不放下书包，走了过去。

“你哥哥啊，最近很奇怪。”索尔说道。

“哦。”小女孩冷漠道。

“come on，你一定知道怎么回事对不对？”索尔拿出了一点父亲的威严，但是对着自己心爱的小公主，他又舍不得太严厉。

“老爸，我觉得你还是别问了。”这个乖乖女难得违一次父母的愿。

索尔也不想为难她，就放她回房间写作业去了。但他还是很不爽，怎么回事？孩子们已经都不听他这个父亲的话了吗？

实在没办法了，他只好算好时差，给亲爱的你打了越洋电话。

听完他在电话里讲了事情的来龙去脉，正起床打算去开会的你也有些头疼，于是说道：“我大概知道是怎么回事了，你别管也别问了，等我回去处理吧。”

“诶诶？？？就不能跟我讲讲吗？”索尔急了。

“不能。而且你最好别知道。”你说。

索尔气炸了。什么，你和两个孩子已经组成了秘密联盟，把他排除在外了吗？

不行，他这是做哪门子父亲啊？索尔意识到自己错了，他确实不应该把教育孩子都当作是你的事。

所以，挽回父亲形象、与孩子们重新建立心灵连接大作战就这么开始了。

既然自家孩子不听话，他决定从别人家孩子入手。

小约翰在放学路上又被拦住了。这次是比莫迪更可怕的人物，是他的父亲，大名鼎鼎的雷神。

“别跑。我就问你几句话。”索尔阻止道。他怎么可能无缘无故去欺负这个中庭人小孩呢？

小约翰战战兢兢地站在原地，说道：“您问吧。”

“你知道莫迪为什么要打你吗？”

“……大概是因为玛丽？”

“玛丽是莫迪女朋友吗？”索尔问道。

“反正现在是我女朋友了。”小约翰丢下一句话，转身跑了。

索尔也懒得去追。这些小孩子都真难沟通啊。

还剩下最后一个突破口。

索尔找到了玛丽，把问题又重复了一遍。

“没有啊，奥丁森先生，我和莫迪只是朋友，我们玩得比较来而已。”玛丽说道。

“难道他暗恋你？”索尔换了一下思路。

小玛丽脸上藏不住情绪，她露出了哀伤的神情，“是我追不到他才对。”

嗯？！索尔觉得事情又进入到了死胡同。

“嘿，老爸！”这时莫迪也走出了校门，看到了索尔正在和玛丽说话，似乎有些不悦。

玛丽看到了莫迪，马上变得忧郁了起来，垂头丧气地离开了。

“你能不能不要再骚扰我同学了？”莫迪责怪起自己的父亲来了。

“我只是想多了解你一些啊。”索尔说道。

“哦，你现在倒是想起问我在想什么了？”莫迪拉着书包带子，转头走了。

索尔自知理亏，不敢说话，默默跟在儿子后面走回了家。

打开家门，他看到一个大大的行李箱堵在了门口。

他想到大概是你回来了，便叫了一声你的名字。

你在楼上应了一声。索尔顺着声音上楼，发现你在女儿的房间里。而女儿斯露德正抱着你，在你怀里啜泣着，你正小声地安慰着她。

“怎么了这是！”谁让他的小公主受委屈了！？索尔急得要命，马上就要去拿锤子。

“等一下，索尔。”你拦住了丈夫，“不要冲动，坐下来。”

他像听话的大金毛一样坐到了女儿书桌前的小椅子上。

“你们到底有什么瞒着我？”索尔问道。

“也不是故意瞒着你，只是孩子们一般有事都和我说。”你说道。

“我也要听！”他拍着大腿，急吼吼地要求着。

“是斯露德。”莫迪不知道什么时候站在了门口，他靠在门框上，有点小大人的样子，“我打约翰，是因为斯露德。”

“嗯？！”索尔惊讶了。

“他让我以为我们在交往，却转头去和玛丽好了，说我们只是朋友关系。”斯露德终于开口说话了。

听了这话，索尔一股火气压制不住了。

“小兔崽子，看我不把他头拧掉。”他跳了起来，要往门口走去了。

“诶诶，回来。”你赶紧制止道，“看吧，这就是我不想让你知道的原因。”

“为什么！”索尔委屈兮兮地说道。

“你出来，我们谈一谈。”你说。

索尔紧张兮兮地跟着老婆大人下了楼。

“你不能这样。”你说。

“我……我哪里做得不对吗？”

“做父母不是做复仇者，世界需要你的时候你再出来打一顿架就好了。他们是你的孩子，你得去听他们的心声。”你说。

“我知道错了。”索尔丧气地坐在了沙发上，“可是还来得及吗？”

“当然，永远来得及。你是全世界人的英雄，但只是他们两个人的父亲啊。”你说。

“我现在该怎么办？”索尔问道。

“上楼去。安慰好一个难过的七岁小女孩，相信我，不比打到一个冰霜巨人容易。”


End file.
